Many portable electronic devices, such as cell phones, Smartphones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), for example, provide haptic feedback to the user. In some portable electronic devices, piezo actuators are mounted on an underside of a display screen to vibrate the display screen, which is used as a counterweight. The display screen is typically mounted loosely in the device in order to allow for the display screen to vibrate.